rwby_oc_crossover_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Wave
Description Physical Description Small and slight, with a dangerous tension around her. While her facial structure is the same as her "sister", her hair is dark and untamed, and her eyes are black and hungry. Her thin fingers are surprisingly strong from years of wielding various daggers and knives. Outfit She wears dark colored pants and shirts, often grey or navy blue. Her pants are more like cargo pants; made of thick materials and having many pockets (hidden or not). She tops off the look be putting a fur-lined vest on, claiming it’s there because she liked the feeling of it- really, she thought it made her look cool. Colors Grey, Dark Blue, Black Personality Cranky and rough. She cusses a lot and stabs a lot and is generally a bad person unless trying to manipulate someone. She hardly ever agrees to public displays of affections, and acts like she finds hugs distasteful. However, the crimelord can have a silver tongue when needed. Recently, she's started being a bit clingy to certain people; behind closed doors only, of course. Relationships Reputation Hardly Noticed Friends Black doesn't make friends. Maybe allies, sure. But she'll sooner strangle them than agree they're friends (unless she's trying to talk them into doing something). And she doesn't trust those Allies all the way, either. Romance Might be in love with someone somewhere, but who knows? It's impossible to tell... Weapon(s) Black likes to use knives, daggers, and other shiny sharp things. Recently she's come across a dagger that, when activated, is so cold it almost instantly freezes everything it cuts. Other than that, she has a metric fuck-ton of knives she can stick into you or throw. Semblance and Special Skills Winter Maiden Black stole the power of the Winter Maiden and has claimed the title for herself. She now comes equipped with those icy abilities, adding them with her semblance to create some truly devastating attacks. Semblance Black can control and shape water using her semblance, and even turn it into a gelatinous-like substance or improving the surface tension so one can walk on it or get trapped inside of it and suffocate. Brief History Black used to just be an annoying voice in the back of her "sister's" head, until a noddle incident where she took over the body. She ran about for years, becoming one of three leaders of a criminal organization called the Primaries, until she went into hiding in Vale, giving her "sister" back the body to lay even lower. Theo Frederiksen found out first, forcing Black to separate and become her own person. Both Black and her "sister" only has half of their aura. Now she's leader of the kingdom, and no one around is trying to overthrow her. She spend most of her days recently just working through paperwork and making the general populace happy; most would argue that this is an improvement from her past days filled with murder. Trivia * Black only has 50% of her aura during most times, and it does almost no shielding. * She stole the Winter Maiden's power and killed her, then faked her own death to get away with it. * She doesn't like sweets. * Black is really, really good at hiding in the shadows. * Black is very susceptible to being blinded by sudden bright lights, like a flash grenade.